zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions ReDead vs. Wallmaster Two of the scariest creatures in the Zelda series. They're both zombie-like, and they usually harass the player in some way: ReDeads paralyze Link with their screams, while Wallmasters try to drag him back to the entrance of a dungeon. Diachronos (talk) 18:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Point taken, but it seems like things like this fight spring up a lot. Portal-Kombat :: : When was the last time we had something other than an "interesting character vs interesting character" fight in the ToC? Diachronos (talk) 18:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't think its great, but once again, its a change of pace. Maybe something like this would be better for the week of Halloween though (just a thought). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I think Joe has a good idea. I'll support it if it comes up on the week of Halloween.--MaloMart (talk) 19:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Blah. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : It's different, but I'm not in to it.'-- C2' / 19:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : its been tried so many times before and isnt very exciting but we need an enemy v enemy fight for a change Oni Link 19:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I think a battle of the creepy creatures sounds fun to me! The Midna (talk) 21:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : If this doesn't make it, I'll hold onto it for the last week of October. Diachronos (talk) 21:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Postman vs. Sakon Battle of the odd men who run funny. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) : : It's a bit of a stretch. Portal-Kombat : : Weak connection and not very interesting, --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : why not? Oni Link 19:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, what Joe said. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : A touch....dull.'-- C2' / 19:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty good connection, but not enough connections, in my opinion. The Midna (talk) 21:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Bug-Catching Net vs. Fishing Rod At first, both look like simple tools for catching wildlife. However, when one looks past those simple appearances, they harbor intense magical properties that can aid heroes against even the evilest of villains. The Bug-Catching Net is infused with the power of the Master Sword, and can reflect even the darkest of dark magic. The Fishing Rod...ok, so it's not really magical, but it's shiny and can distract evil warlocks with plans for world-domination that apparently have ADD. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : just dont like those connections Oni Link 19:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : :I know of those glitches. I used to beat Ganondorf in TP with the latter. :P'''-- C2' / 19:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, interesting. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I get it, but it's not all that interesting. And let me just state for the record that I was the one who first said the "Ganondorf has ADD" thing.--MaloMart (talk) 19:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Intriguing. Portal-Kombat Darkhammer vs. General Onox It's been reasonably like before so here it is again. Both are giant ball and chain weilding bosses (one is a mini boss and the other is a final boss but remember Twilight princess has been played more) and both are heavily armored and appear to be reptiles Oni Link : :I still like it.'-- C2' / 19:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I still don't like it, but I acknowledge that it's a good connection. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Still like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : They use my favorite weapon from TP. Diachronos (talk) 21:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Balanced, and awesome. Portal-Kombat : : I've been looking to see Darkhammer in here for a long time. Sure, he'll lose big, but it'll be nice to see him.--MaloMart (talk) 01:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Are you kidding me? Have you noticed how TP wins nearly all the time. It's a good fight, but Darkhammer wins. The IP's will go to town.-- C2' / 01:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : Anyone who votes for him soley because he is in TP will lose all respect I have for them. And I don't know, TP could meet its match here. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:18, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not telling who I'll vote for(I don't even know myself), but I'll deffinately come up with something much better than that. '-- C2' / 01:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : I'm voting for Onox all the way, but it's true, the IPs will vote for Darkhammer like there's no tomorrow. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : This might not win. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:26, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : : I meant if/when it does win, whenever that may or may not happen. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : :IP's go nuts for TP, and so do a lot of fanboys. TP thing=close race or win.-- C2' / 01:32, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Guru-Guru vs. Happy Mask Salesman I'm resuggesting this one. First of all, both first appear in Ocarina of Time, then have a Terminian counterpart. Then they each appear in an Oracle game (Guru-Guru in Oracle of Seasons, and Happy Mask Salesman in Oracle of Ages.) Also, they are both associated with a song. Guru-Guru with the Song of Storms, and the Happy Mask Salesman with the Song of Healing. On top of all of that, they each go CRAZY at Link on parts of Ocarina of Time and Majora’s Mask, though they seem to have a happy personality. The Midna (talk) 21:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Many connections, and I like most of them.'-- C2' / 21:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : Nope, still don't like it at all. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : : I still like it. Portal-Kombat Comments Sorry if mine sucks...it's more of a joke than anything else. I have a "normal" fight coming next week. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 19:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC)